Almost New
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: AU. AthrunCagalli— Tidak ada yang benar-benar berbeda, hanya menjadi lebih manis daripada sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sunrize. Bandai.

**Black & White Challenge. Set for White.**

* * *

first

for eyes

* * *

Angin semilir mengantarkan telapak kaki mereka yang masih merasa asing dengan jalan setapak di tempat itu. Cahaya matahari berubah menjadi berkas-berkas sinar seperti sorot lampu diantara pepohonan sepanjang sisi jalan. Rumput-rumput menari dengan indah diiringi nyanyian burung, membuat rasa asing berubah menjadi seperti suatu tantangan mendebarkan yang sulit untuk dilukiskan. Kelopak bunga berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon lebat yang dipenuhi dengan warna merah muda sepanjang jalan setapak. Seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka yang nantinya akan menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun kedepan tanpa tahu kisah macam apa yang telah menanti mereka di depan sana.

-

-

Sakura pertama, tahun ajaran baru.

Musim semi pertama Athrun Zala di Archangel High, dimana ia akan melewati tiga tahun masa SMA-nya dengan segala sesuatu yang pasti akan membawa angin baru dalam hidupnya yang dimulai dengan upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah benar-benar menjadi bagian dari kehidupan dari sekolah tersebut.

-

-

Sempurna.

Tak hanya secara internal melainkan lingkungan luar yang mengelilinginya juga serupa. Atau setidaknya begitulah orang-orang merefleksikan kehidupan seorang Athrun Zala ke dalam sebuah kata sederhana. Itupun nampak dari luarnya saja karena di dalam kesempurnaan itu tidak ada ruang yang mengijinkan ia mengirup udara bebas. Membosankan adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan dirinya yang sebelum ini. Bahkan tak ada warna abu-abu dalam dunia tak berwarna miliknya karena yang ada hanyalah murni hitam atau putih.

Karena itulah kali ini pemuda berambut biru itu menuntut adanya suatu progres yang ia realisasikan dengan bersekolah di sekolah umum. Bukan sekolah swasta super elit seperti sekolahnya ketika SMP dulu yang terlalu memuja intelejensi sehingga melahirkan manusia-manusia gila sertifikat serta individualis. Bukannya ia tidak mampu mengatasi tekanan di sekelilingnya, bahkan ia termasuk kategori yang berhasil malah.

Dan bukannya juga ia menginginkan perubahan total terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia sendiri menyadari bahwa banyak orang tidak seberuntung dirinya yang dikategorikan memiliki segalanya. Hanya saja yang benar-benar ia perlukan saat ini adalah sedikit ruang gerak.

"Semoga kita dapat menjalani hidup seperti yang kita inginkan, dan itu dapat kita mulai di sekolah ini. Terima kasih" ujar Athrun yang menjadi perwakilan murid untuk berpidato di upacara itu. Kemudian ia pun turun dari mimbar dan disertai dengan tepuk tangan meriah baik dari para siswa maupun guru.

Namun sebelum meninggalkan mimbar, bola mata hijaunya sempat menangkap beberapa aktivitas yang wajar dilakukan oleh anak seumuran mereka dari beberapa siswa yang menghadiri upacara itu.

Diantara mereka ada yang tampak memperhatikannya dengan seksama, tipe yang serupa dengan teman satu sekolahnya dulu. Ada juga gadis yang berbisik kepada seseorang yang ada disebelahnya serambi memandang Athrun, kemudian mereka cekikikan. Ada pula seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan pidatonya. Athrun tahu gadis itu tidur sejak ia memulai kata pertama saat berpidato. Gadis itu baru saja terbangun kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan karena sedikit menguap.

Saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu.

-

-

Senyuman

Hal yang sangat jarang ditemui dari seorang Athrun Zala yang dilahirkan dengan bakat dan kemampuan yang tinggi yang membuatnya selalu nampak superior. Ia sangat luar biasa. Terbukti ia menjadi siswa dengan nilai terbaik di ujian masuk Archangel High.

Tapi ia hari ini baru saja tersenyum. Bukan senyum penuh percaya diri yang biasa ia berikan pada musuh-musuhnya ketika lomba adu kecerdasan maupun senyum simpul yang biasa ia munculkan ketika orang-orang memberinya sebuah pujian atas kecemerlangannya. Bukan satupun. Melainkan murni senyuman tulus yang muncul karena ia memang ingin tersenyum.

Karena itulah ia merasakan kalau masa SMA ini tidak akan menjadi masa yang membosankan baginya. Semoga saja begitu, harapnya dalam hati.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Sunrize. Bandai.

Infantrum Black & White Challenge. Check it on : **.nr/**

Set for White. AsuCaga on AU. Warning for OOC.

* * *

second

for secret joy

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan dalam satu menit ke depan, bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

Di Archangel High, ada sebuah organisasi kecil untuk memantau kedisiplinan para siswa yang bernama komite disiplin. Secara berkala, pengurus OSIS bergantian menjadi anggota komite itu. Mereka membantu para guru untuk mengoperasi kalau-kalau ada pelanggaran tata tertib sekolah. Hal ini tentu saja hal yang baru bagi seorang Athrun Zala, karena teman-temannya terdahulu tidak perlu diperintah bahkan untuk mengerjakan seratus tata tertib sekolah. Mereka bahkan menyamai robot.

Athrun dalam seragam lengkap Archangel High, setelan jas putih dengan kemeja hitam, mengenakan badge khusus OSIS. Hari ini tugasnya untuk menjadi petugas bersama seorang temannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang juga sekaligus pemegang peringkat dua ujian masuk, Kira Yamato. Mereka berjaga di gerbang untuk memeriksa setiap murid.

Sepagi ini, banyak sekali murid –atau tepatnya siswi yang melakukan pelanggaran ketertiban. Alih-alih agar bisa berbicara dengan dua pemuda tampan yang menjadi komite, mereka sengaja melakukan pelanggaran. Seperti sengaja memakai sepatu warna-warni, mengecat rambut, dan lainnya. Peraturan di Archangel memang tidak seketat jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah Athrun dulu, tapi setidaknya para siswanya harus rapi. Beberapa di antara mereka juga berprestasi. Walau jumlahnya tidak ada sepersepuluh teman-temannya dulu.

Athrun menghela nafas dan menatap langit. Ia melewatkan saja beberapa siswi yang tidak sesuai aturan. Biarlah ia berurusan dengan BP nanti.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat," tegur Kira sambil menghampiri Athrun yang tengah berteduh di bawah pohon di samping gerbang.

"Yah, kau tahu kan? Ayahku," Athrun menjawab dengan kalimat sederhana. Ia tak ingin berbicara banyak hari ini. Moodnya melayang. Lagipula Kira pasti tahu yang ia maksud. Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama. Kira masuk ke SMP yang sama dengannya dengan jalur beasiswa. Mereka sekelas tiga tahun jadi sedikit banyak Kira tahu masalah Athrun dengan ayahnya.

"Kau harus belajar membuka hati, Athrun," kata Kira beberapa detik sebelum bel sekolah berdering. "Tunggu sebentar!" seketika Kira terperanjat dan berdiri. Kemudian meninggalkan Athrun.

Kira ternyata menghampiri seorang gadis yang baru masuk gerbang ketika bel berbunnyi. Gadis itu berambut pirang yang menjuntai sebahu. Ia mengenakan seragam Archangel High, kemeja hitam dengan jas putih dan rok berwarna serupa. Ia pasti seorang murid sekolah itu. Dari tempat Athrun, ia bisa menangkap bahwa Kira tengah berseru dengan ekspresi tidak enak pada gadis itu, jadilah ia menghampiri kawannya. Biasanya komite disiplin hanya mencatat nama para murid, dan bukan memarahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun kepada Kira.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberitahu nona ini jika sekolah kita punya aturan tentang waktu masuk," kata Kira yang masih menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang agak tajam.

"Oh _please_, Kira! Jangan berlebihan! Dan lagi, aku datang persis saat bel jadi secara teknis aku tidak terlambat bukan?" tukas gadis itu ringan serambi memutar bola matanya ke atas.

Gadis ini cerdaa, kata Athrun dalam hati. "_Well_, aku rasa dia benar kawan?" timpal Athrun sambil menyeringai kecil kemudian menepuk bahu Kira.

Athrun kemudian melempar pandangan ke gadis itu untuk mengamatinya dengan lebih seksama. Gadis itu agak tampak seperti anak laki-laki. Tatapannya tegas. Caranya berdiri sama sekali tidak feminin dan ia memanggul tasnya di sebelah bahu. Tapi jika diperhatikan lagi, gadis itu punya sepasang mata yang indah. -Tunggu, rasanya ia mengenali mata itu!

Athrun kemudian berpikir keras untuk mengingat.

Ya. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ia lihat di upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" kata Kira pada Athrun, "Dan kau! Aku tidak mau menipu catatan pelanggaran lagi, tahu!" lanjut Kira berseru pada siswi itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, ia berbalik.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak mau masuk kelas?!"

"Ah, iya!" Athrun menyahut dan bergegas melangkah. Sementara itu, gadis tadi masih berjalan santai di belakang mereka.

"Cagalli!"

Athrun bisa mendengar gadis itu berteriak dari belakang. Kontan ia menoleh.

"Aku Cagalli, kau?!"

"Athrun. Athrun Zala!"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya, Athrun!" gadis yang menyebut dirinya Cagalli mengangkat tangannya tinggi untuk melambai, setelah itu berlari kecil menuju gedung sebelah utara.

_-_

_-_

_Cagalli, ya?_

* * *

Pertemuan hari itu ternyata tak berakhir pagi tadi.

Setiap bulan Archangel High mengadakan program rutin diskusi untuk para siswa. Satu angkatan akan dibagi menjadi tim proposisi dan oposisi sesuai pilihan mereka untuk memperdebatkan satu tema.

Hari ini giliran angkatan mereka dengan topik penghapusan seragam sekolah. Awalnya acara diskusi itu mati, tak ada yang berkomentar setelah narasi di berikan. Athrun kemudian memberikan pendapat setelah moderator mengerling padanya, mengharap bantuannya.

"Alasan mendasar yang menjadi pertimbangan dihapusnya seragam sekolah adalah pemenuhan hak asasi manusia pada seluruh murid. Bukankah hak asasi merupakan hak mendasar setiap yang wajib untuk dipenuhi? Dan dengan menyeragamkan pakaian, itu berarti membatasi ruang gerak seseorang untuk berekspresi melalui penampilan," ujar Athrun. Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan ketika ia kembali duduk.

Tak lama setelah itu ada seseorang berseru, "Keberatan!" yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di tim oposisi. Gadis itu, yang baru Athrun kenal tadi pagi, berdiri dan berkata,

"Itulah pemikiran dangkal orang-orang yang tidak paham mengenai hak asasi manusia itu sendiri. Karena apa? Dengan menyeragamkan pakaian, itu berarti menyeragamkan status sosial bukan? Itu merupakan tanda bahwa murid dari seluruh kelas ekonomi adalah sama. Hak asasi untuk mendapat pendidikan adalah sama dan terjamin untuk disetarakan. Terima kasih." Tepuk tangan lebih riuh untuk Cagalli.

Mendengar pidato singkat Cagalli yang lumayan berapi-api, agaknya Athrun menjadi sedikit tertantang, "Banyak negara yang pendidikannya maju tidak memiliki seragam namun terjamin penyetaraannya. Apakah seragam menjadi jaminan valid untuk seseorang mendapat pendidikan yang layak?"

Suasana tambah panas ketika Cagalli kembali menanggapi, "Dan coba jelaskan, bagaimana penghapusan seragam bisa mengindahkan sektor ekonomi-sosial? Dengan penghapusan seragam, kesenjangan sosial mudah saja terjadi. Logika mudahnya, yang miskin akan malu karena tampilan mereka sederhana."

Begitu seterusnya.

Waktu seolah berlalu sangat cepat dan bagai tersedot ke dalam dunia lain dimana hanya ada mereka. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari jika waktu sudah habis sehingga moderator menghentikan acara dan menutup acara.

Di luar aula, banyak sekali yang menyalami Cagalli maupun Athrun, bersimpati telah memberikan opini-opini cerdas mereka. Setelah kerumunan itu berlalu, kini giliran mereka yang saling menghampiri.

"Ehm, maaf. Rasanya aku tadi agak terlalu bersemangat." Kata Cagalli yang wajahnya memancar semburat berwarna merah muda.

Ujung bibir pemuda itu tertarik ke atas, "Tidak, tadi itu sangat menarik."

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali ada yang bisa mengimbangiku. Biasanya orang tak akan betah beradu argumen lama-lama. Mereka sangat membosankan!" kata gadis itu girang. "Baiklah Athrun Zala, aku memutuskan kalau kau adalah orang baik!!!" Cagalli menggenggam kedua tangan Athrun dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menggoncangnya ke atas dan ke bawah berulang kali.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, bye!" seketika Cagalli meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Athrun masih terdiam menatap gadis itu berlalu. Sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah.

Gadis itu menarik.

Sangat menarik.

* * *

_BRAK!_

Athrun membanting pintu rumahnya keras-keras untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran tak jelas antara ia dan ayahnya yang baru saja terjadi. Kepalanya berdenyut. Tampaknya pertengkaran itu benar-benar menghabiskan energi yang ekstra. Sekarang barulah ia menyesal untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti itu. Mereka adalah ayah dan anak yang terlalu keras untuk saling berbicara. Sekalinya mereka berhadapan, pasti yang ada hanya perdebatan tiada henti. Melelahkan, secara fisik juga mental.

Athrun memijit perlahan pelipisnya sambil terus berjalan menyusur kota yang masih dihiasi hiruk pikuk kehidupan walau mentari sudah lama berlalu. Waktu baginya juga berlalu semakin cepat dari hari ke hari tanpa sesuatu yang benar-benar berarti sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak hari kepergian ibunya, Lenore Zala, untuk selamanya. Mungkin sejak itu juga hubungan Athrun dengan ayahnya menjadi buruk.

Mereka telah kehilangan poros mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Athrun menoleh mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Didapatinya Kira tengah berdiri di depan pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Aa, Kira." ujar Athrun, "Aku hanya sedang mencari makan malam." Lanjutnya seraya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan kaos yang dikenakan Kira, bertuliskan _Hibiki Terrace_. Lalu ia memandang bangunan di sampingnya yang bertuliskan serupa.

"Kau kerja di sini?" tanya Athrun sambil menunjuk restoran itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Begitulah," jawab pemuda berambut cokelat itu, "Hei bagaimana kalau kutraktir kau makan di sini? Kami punya banyak menu yang enak,"

"Mm, baiklah..." sahut Athrun.

Dua pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _Hibiki Terrace_. Restoran bergaya barat itu tidak begitu luas namun elegan. Baik tirai dan taplak meja berwarna putih dengan sedikit hiasan daun pada sisinya. Lantainya dari marmer dengan warna hijau lumut.

Athrun menganggukkan kepala sekali pada seorang wanita yang tengah berada di balik kasir, kemudian ia duduk di meja persegi untuk dua orang yang berada dekat jendela.

"Temanmu?" wanita itu bertanya pada Kira.

"Benar, bi." jawab Kira pada bibinya, lantas ia memberikan daftar menu kepada Athrun. "Ini dia."

"Aku minta nomor 8 saja," kata Athrun setelah memilih dari daftar menu itu.

"Kiiraa..!"

"Pesananmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Maaf ya, aku harus pergi mengantar barang."

Athrun mengangguk kecil sementara Kira meninggalkannya.

Athrun menatap ke luar jendela. Pemandangan kota malam ternyata lumayan indah sementara lagu _You`ve got a Friend_ mengalun di kafe itu. Mungkin ia harus sering-sering ke sini untuk melepas lelah.

"Silahkan,"

Tiga porsi nasi goreng diletakkan di meja Athrun. Pemuda itu memandang piring-piring itu dengan heran.

"Tapi aku tidak memesan sebanyak ini..." Athrun memprotes seraya memalingkan wajahnya kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Sesaat kemudian ia terkejut.

"Enak saja, ini untukku!" seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai kaos Hibiki Terrace berkata kemudian duduk di kursi yang lainnya.

"Kau juga bekerja di sini?!" tanya Athrun yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Aku sangat lapar tahu!" Cagalli berkata sambil menata semuanya di meja, kemudian menyuapnya cepat ke dalam mulut.

"Dan piring satunya?" tanya Athrun merujuk pada piring ketiga yang ada di meja itu. Yang mana dijawab Cagalli dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Kontan pemuda itu menahan tawa.

"Oh baiklah," Athrun mulai menyendok makanannya, namun lebih perlahan.

-

"Jadi kau juga bekerja di sini?" Athrun kembali mengulang pertanyaan itu setelah mereka selesai dengan makan malam mereka.

"Begitulah. Ini restoran keluarga kami," jawab Cagalli yang kemudian menyeruput lemon squashnya.

"Kami?"

"Aku dan Kira."

"Kau dan Kira bersaudara?!" Athrun berseru setengah tidak percaya.

"Kami saudara kembar." Tegas Cagalli.

"Apa?!!" Kali ini pemuda itu benar-benar terperanjat.

"Berhentilah berteriak karena aku belum tuli." Kata Cagalli santai sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

"Tapi... aku kenal Kira lumayan lama. Aku tidak pernah mendengar soal ini," kata Athrun kemudian.

"Orangtua kami meninggal saat kami kecil, kemudian kami diasuh keluarga yang berbeda. Sudah lama juga kami tidak bertemu. Tapi setahun lalu kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama dan bekerja di restoran milik orang tua kami ini." Terang Cagalli.

Athrun menatapnya takjub.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kata gadis itu sementara Athrun masih menatap lekat wajahnya. Mata zamrud pemuda itu masih terarah padanya. "Kau sedang melihat apa sih?!" seru Cagalli yang wajahnya bersemu merah karena terus ditatap seperti itu.

"Meneliti kemiripanmu dengan Kira." jawab Athrun, "Hei, berhenti berpaling! Aku hampir menemukannya tahu!" Athrun kemudian memegangi wajah Cagalli dengan kedua tangannya.

Cagalli menyerah. Ia lantas menyodorkan wajahnya, "Nih! Teliti sesukamu, puas?!" gadis itu membelalakkan mata sambil mengerutkan bibir.

"Tunggu sebentar," Athrun yang masih memegangi pipi Cagalli menjulurkan lehernya agar lebih jelas melihat gadis itu. Pandangan mereka kemudian bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Dunia menjauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Kedua insan ini bahkan tidak menyadari beberapa detik telah berlalu.

_Pluk!_

Sebuah garpu jatuh, membawa mereka kembali pada realita. Keduanya lantas membenahi posisi duduk mereka sambil memalingkan wajah merah masing-masing ke arah berlainan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sanggup untuk bersuara.

"Hai, bagaimana makan malamnya?" Kira yang baru saja datang berkata sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Ah iya, enak." jawab Athrun yang dengan cepat menguasai dirinya.

Cagalli kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka untuk ke dapur.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kira serambi mengedikkan kepala ke arah Cagalli.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Athrun yang kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela.

"Kau agak aneh, Athrun!" selidik pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Athrun tidak menjawab apa pun. Ia menerawang jauh melewati kerlap-kerlip kota dengan senyuman yang tanpa ia sadari sudah terkembang di wajahnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**AUTHOR`S NOTE :**

Ngoceh bentar ah.

Maaf untuk chapter kacau sebelumnya ya. Aku meng-upload tanpa melalui proses editing, begitulah hasilnya. Seperti kata imouto-chan, banyak frase yang monoton juga pemenggalan yang tidak pas mengakibatkan chapter lalu sangat membosankan. Begitulah. Itu akan diurus nanti. Kalau sempat.

Dan untuk karakter-karakter di sini, aku mengesetnya sesuai di Gundam SEED karena di Destiny karakternya terlalu lembek. Payah deh. Dan juga untuk alasan plot, di Gundam SEED lebih kerasa sense romance-nya. *Ngelirik mesum phase 48* Tapi chapter ini kayaknya nyaris nggak ada fluff-nya. –nangis- Untuk pair sentral adalah AsuCaga, tapi tokoh utamanya Athrun.

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer; Niero, Hanabi, Ardhan dan Dillia. Juga untuk para pembaca yang berminat untuk mengikuti fic ini *emang ada?* Niero-san, kayaknya aku tertarik gabung dengan aliansi aneh-mu nih, hahaha.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Sunrize. Bandai.

Infantrum Black n White Challenge.

Set for White AsuCaga.

* * *

third

for chain/bonds

* * *

"Begitulah. Ada yang tidak kalian mengerti?"

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat keriting sebahu bertanya kepada dua orang murid yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu duduk di balik meja dengan sebuah tanda bertuliskan 'principal'.

"Tidak, bu." kata pemuda bermata zamrud. Sementara murid lainnya, yang berwarna mata amber, menggeleng. Tanda bahwa ia juga tidak memiliki pertanyaan seputar informasi yang telah disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah, Murrue Ramius, pada mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh pergi." kata wanita itu kemudian. Athrun dan Cagalli lantas melakukan hal serupa dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kepala sekolah mereka tersebut.

Koridor nampak sepi di luar ruang kepala sekolah. Tentu saja karena sekolah sudah usai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka pasti telah menghambur, entah pulang atau mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Sinar matahari menembus jendela dan membuat koridor menjadi bersemu oranye. Sesekali terdengar seruan dari lapangan, yang mana pasti berasal dari murid-murid yang mempunyai jadwal kegiatan ekskul olahraga di sore hari. Sorak-sorakan itu terdengar ramai. Sangat berbeda dengan mereka berdua, Athrun dan Cagalli, yang masih dilingkupi kesunyian beberapa saat setelah meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mendongak ke arah Athrun, kemudian menatapnya nyaris tanpa berkedip. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Athrun menyadari tatapan itu kemudian ganti memandangnya dengan heran. Seketika Cagalli mencubit pipi pemuda itu dan menariknya keras. Kontan Athrun berseru sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei! Apaan sih?!" seru Athrun yang mengusap-usap pipinya dengan tangan, sementara alisnya membentuk kurva.

"Sakit?" tanya Cagalli yang masih menatap pemuda itu lebar-lebar.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Athrun tanpa babibu. Cagalli lantas mencubit pipinya sendiri walau tak sekencang saat ia mencubit Athrun. Namun tentu saja, ia juga mengaduh kesakitan.

"Benar juga..." gumamnya. Athrun semakin tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu sebelum Cagalli menggenggam tangannya seraya melompat-lompat.

"Oh ya ampun! Aku tidak percaya di luar sana banyak orang-orang yang setipe denganku! Aku kira selama ini aku sendirian saja! Rasanya antara tidak percaya dan senang sekali! Whuii!!" seru Cagalli girang.

Kini giliran Athrun yang menatap kegirangan gadis itu tanpa berkedip.

"_-Uph!!_" pemuda itu berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak perkenalan mereka dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Athrun tahu benar kalau gadis itu sangat menyukai waktu berdebat. Cagalli bahkan tahan adu mulut berjam-jam untuk perkara yang sebenarnya sepele. Tapi ia tak menyangka gadis itu bakal sesenang ini waktu tahu mereka berdua akan diajukan untuk lomba debat skala nasional yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan. Apalagi ia bergaya seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen.

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?" tanya Cagalli dengan bibir merengut.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja," tukas Athrun sambil melempar pandangan matanya ke sembarang arah seraya tersenyum geli.

Gadis itu sangat lucu. Sikapnya benar-benar murni dan polos.

"Ah, sudah sore sekali!" seru Cagalli yang tak sengaja melihat jam tangan Athrun.

"Aku antar?"

"Tidak karena aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu!" tolak gadis itu tegas.

Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

* * *

"Wow, sepertinya kaulah yang akan jadi mister populer tahun ini, Athrun!" komentar Cagalli ketika melihat banyaknya cokelat yang dijejalkan ke dalam loker Athrun.

Salah satu hari yang paling tidak disukai oleh seorang Athrun Zala adalah hari itu. Terlepas dari seluruh warna-warni kota yang sekejap berganti secara kompak menjadi suatu warna utama yaitu merah muda. Terlepas dari makanan dan benda-benda manis yang dijajakkan oleh berbagai pertokoan dari ujung jalan satu ke ujung lainnya. Terlepas pula dari bau menyengat cokelat-cokelat yang diletakkan di lokernya entah oleh siapapun. Terlepas dari semuanya, itu adalah hari yang sama dengan hari kematian Lenore Zala. Ibundanya. Karena itu ia tak begitu antusias menanggapi semua ini.

"Oh ya? Aku bertaruh Kira juga dapat sebanyak ini," jawab Athrun santai sambil mencari barang yang terselip di antara timbunan benda dalam lokernya.

"Maaf, kau saudara Kira Yamato bukan?" tanya seorang gadis seangkatan mereka, yang tidak Cagalli kenal. Gadis itu sepertinya sangat pemalu sehingga menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik bingkisan yang ia bawa.

"Aku kakaknya," jawab Cagalli seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Bisa tolong berikan ini padanya?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kemudian menyerahkan bingkisan yang sedari tadi dibawanya kepada Cagalli. Cagalli mengangguk paham dan gadis itupun berlalu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau memang benar. Aku sudah lima kali mengalami ini sedari pagi, padahal pelajaran pertama belum dimulai." keluh Cagalli yang langsung menghela nafas.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga memberi seseorang?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu.

Cagalli tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Athrun kemudian mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Dilihatnya gadis itu yang sudah jauh di depan, "Hei, Cagalli!"

Dalam dua tiga langkah pemuda itu telah bisa menyusul Cagalli. Setelah itu ia menyamakan langkahnya agar tetap bisa beriringan dengan gadis itu, yang setidaknya membuat iri beberapa siswi lain. Cagalli menatapnya sambil terus berjalan, menunggu Athrun melanjutkan apapun yang ingin dia katakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai menyusun bahan hari ini?" tawar Athrun.

"Tentu saja! Itu ide yang bagus!" sahut Cagalli tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, "Tapi aku rasa rumahku terlalu bising karena kafe buka sampai malam. Bagaimana kalau di tempatmu saja?"

"Baiklah. Mau kujemput jam berapa?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku masih punya kaki, tahu!"

Cagalli kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan sebelum mereka berpisah menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu masih belum melepaskan pandangan walau ia sudah berada sangat jauh dari jangkauan mata. Gadis itu berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa mengetahui ia telah meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya di hati pemuda tersebut.

_Apa gerangan yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa yang tengah ia rasakan? Apa yang ia sembunyikan?Apa arti semua tindakannya ini?_

Satu persatu pertanyaan bermunculan begitu saja bagaikan mata rantai yang terus berkesinambungan. Tak bisa lepas, menjeratnya. Dan tanpa sadar ia telah tertarik lebih jauh kepada gadis itu.

_Cagalli Yula Athha..._

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Author`s Note**

Pendek ya? Hanya setengah dari chapter kemarin. Dikejar deadline, sih.

Tolong setting waktu cerita ini jangan terlalu dipikirkan karena nanti hasilnya tidak akan cocok. Kalau aku membuat periode tahun sesuai yang di Jepang, maka tahun ajaran dimulai bulan Maret dan berakhir Februari. Sedangkan chapter ini sendiri bersetting bulan februari. Itu artinya sudah setahun sejak Athrun dan Cagalli berkenalan (tanpa ada perkembangan berarti). Oleh karena itu, aku menyingkat interval yang terlalu panjang itu dengan menyesuaikan tahun ajaran di Indonesia. Jadi mereka bertemu sekitar bulan Agustus sedangkan di chapter ini Februari. Berarti baru enam bulan berlalu. Anggaplah selama enam bulan itu mereka baru jadi teman biasa. Maaf ya, penyingkatan ini memang harus dilakukan karena dalam challenge ini sudah ditentukan jumlah chapternya.

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer; ardhan dan xarlzi ros.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Sunrize. Bandai.

Infantrum Black & White Challenge.

Set for White.

* * *

fourth

romance

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha menjulurkan tangan ke udara untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar dengan menggunakan telapak tangan. Melalui kubu-kubu jemari, ia masih merasakan terobosan sinar-sinar yang menyilaukan mata. Perlahan jarinya mulai mengepal, kemudian melakukan gerakan seolah tengah menggenggam matahari yang tengah merajai siang. Mentari boleh saja semakin menjulang. Awan boleh saja terus berarak. Langit boleh saja tak henti beralih warna. Namun terkecuali menit dan detik yang tanpa terasa terus bergulir, semua hal masih tampak tak berubah. Hari masih belum berganti. Dan gadis itu masih menjadi Cagalli yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Walau tak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun sejak saat itu.

-

-

-

Semua diawali dengan sebuah pertemuan singkat yang sebenarnya cukup sederhana, tapi entah mengapa gadis itu tidak bisa melupakan getaran kecil itu begitu saja. Getaran, tepatnya seperti tersengat arus listrik. Hingga saat ini ia bahkan masih mengingat dengan baik semua sensasi yang ia rasakan kala itu. Beberapa bagian dari wajahnya yang menegang dan pandangannya tak bisa berpaling. Ia juga menjadi lebih merasakan irama jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Semua itu ia rasakan ketika dua pasang mata mereka secara kebetulan bertemu pandang di hari pertama mereka bersekolah di Archangel High.

Dan ternyata takdir bermain lebih jauh padanya daripada yang ia duga. Siapa sangka keisengan kecil seperti datang terlambat ke sekolah akan membawanya kembali bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki mata indah itu? Apalagi ternyata _dia_ adalah sahabat dari saudara kembarnya.

_"Ada apa?"_

Adalah kalimat pertama yang didengarnya langsung dari pemuda itu. Eliminasi perihal pidato yang disampaikan pemuda itu, karena Cagalli tertidur sepanjang acara jadi ia tak mendengar sepatah katapun yang diucapkan olehnya. Tapi di atas segalanya pemuda itu punya suara yang sangat bagus. Seindah kedua bola mata zamrud yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis dirinya.

_"Tidak. Aku hanya memberitahu nona ini jika sekolah kita punya aturan tentang waktu masuk,"_

Tidak. Saudara kembarnya itu selalu membuat hal tampak lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya.

_"Oh please, Kira! Jangan berlebihan! Dan lagi, aku datang persis saat bel jadi secara teknis aku tidak terlambat bukan?"_

Beruntung Cagalli selalu mempelajari untuk mencari celah segala hal dari ayah angkatnya, Uzumi Nala Athha sang politikus ulung. Ternyata hal seperti itu lumayan berguna juga di dalam situasi ini. Hal itu terbukti dengan persetujuan yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut biru.

_"Well, aku rasa dia benar kawan?"_

Cagalli hampir tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar ketika pemuda itu mendukung argumentasinya. Sekejap ia terlempar ke dalam dunia asing yang menyenangkan. Dan saat ia sadar, tahu-tahu Kira meneriaki mereka untuk masuk kelas.

_"Cagalli!" _

Setelah mengeluarkan sedikit keberanian, akhirnya bisa juga ia berkata langsung pada pemuda yang lantas menoleh padanya.

_"Aku Cagalli, kau?"_

_"Athrun. Athrun Zala!"_

_"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya, Athrun!"_

Ia melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu dan berlari. Hal yang tidak diketahui siapapun adalah tangan Cagalli mengepal sementara sikunya menarik ke belakang. _Yes,_ seru gadis itu dalam hati.

Kemudian frekuensi pertemuan mereka menjadi lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya sejak saat itu. Di mana pun, selalu saja ada alasan yang membuat mereka bertemu. Entah dalam forum diskusi maupun di _Hibiki Terrace_. Pertemuan seakan menjadi rutinitas yang akan terasa kurang jika tidak terjadi. Akan tetapi gadis itu masih bisa menempatkan garis batas yang jelas di antara mereka. Teman. Bukankah kata itu sudah terdengar cukup bagus?

Seharusnya sih begitu.

Gadis itu lantas melirik ke arah bingkisan berwarna merah yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai tempat ia tengah berbaring. Sekadar memberikan kado di hari valentine bukan hal yang mengejutkan di antara teman bukan? Lagipula ia juga memberi hadiah untuk saudaranya, juga orang-orang di Hibiki Terrace. Tapi ia tak tahu mengapa rasanya ada perasaan berbeda pada bingkisan berwarna merah itu. Ia jadi merasa sedikit takut. Takut kalau hadiahnya ditolak, takut kalau ia dianggap aneh...

Ah... ini bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Rasanya karakter gadis itu tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Dulu ia suka main terjang saja tanpa memikirkan sebab akibat yang ditimbulkan. Apakah ia sudah berubah? Tidak. Cagalli menolak pemikiran bahwa ia sudah berubah total. Mungkin dalam setahun ini ada hal yang baru dalam kehidupannya, namun bukan berarti kemudian ia berubah jadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda bukan? Cagalli masih menjadi Cagalli.

Tapi dalam satu tahun ini ia merasakan perubahan itu memang nyata. Karena ada sebagian dari dirinya yang bisa melihat sisi dunia ini dengan perspektif yang baru, misalnya ketika ia menemukan bahwa warna langit berubah menjadi jingga di sore hari. Hal yang sama pun terjadi ketika ia memandang pemuda itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat berbeda dari orang lain di matanya.

_Apa ya perasaan ini?_

-

-

-

"Bukankah katamu kau punya janji?" tegur Kira pada saudaranya yang masih berada di kamar walau jam telah menunjukkan waktu janjian Cagalli dengan seseorang hampir tiba. Cagalli melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Benar juga!" seketika gadis itu terbangun dan dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan ke dalam tas benda yang sekiranya ia butuhkan, "Aku pergi dulu, Kira!"

Kira mengangguk sementara menatap Cagalli berlalu. Kebiasaan Cagalli untuk tidak nyaris terlambat agaknya memang sulit diubah. Seperti kebiasaan lainnya yaitu berantakan. Untuk ukuran seorang gadis, Cagalli lumayan berantakan. Ia selalu meninggalkan beberapa barang penting sembarangan saja. Kira lantas memandangi lantai kamar yang tersebari beberapa benda.

"Apa ini?" rujuknya kepada sebuah bingkisan yang berwarna merah.

-

-

-

"Sial, aku malah lupa membawanya!"

Cagalli menepuk dahi karena keteledorannya meninggalkan hadiah valentine yang akan ia berikan pada pemuda itu hari ini. Tapi berhubung hadiahnya sudah kepalang tertinggal di kamar, maka ia memutuskan sekalian saja untuk tidak memberi. Tidak lucu bukan kalau ia baru memberikan hadiah itu besok? Valentine hanya ada sekali dalam setahun. Dan menurut pengamatannya tehadap seorang Athrun Zala selama pertemanan mereka, rasanya pemuda itu bukan orang yang terlalu bersemangat pada event seperti ini.

"Ya sudahlah,"

Lagipula mereka hanya teman. Tak ada perasaan khusus. Tak ada keinginan lebih.

_Deg! Deg!_

Cagalli merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika ia tengah meyakinkan dirinya.

_Kenapa sih aku?_

* * *

_Ting Tong!_

Cagalli menekan bel yang ada di samping gerbang setelah berulang kali memastikan bahwa rumah yang ia datangi memang sudah sesuai pada alamat yang diberikan padanya. Cagalli sempat meragukan alamat yang ada di kertas yang ia bawa karena rumah berwarna kuning gading itu agaknya lebih mirip istana ketimbang sebuah rumah. Pagarnya sepanjang puluhan meter. Taman di halaman depan itu indah dan memiliki air mancur di tengahnya. Cagalli berhenti mengamati ketika seseorang yang ada di dalam mendekat padanya. Seorang pria paruh baya mengangguk singkat seraya membukakan pintu gerbang yang sangat besar itu, kemudian menggiringnya ke pintu utama. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun terbuka untuknya.

"Ah! Kau sudah datang," tegur seorang pemuda yang kepalanya menyebul dari balik pintu. Ia lantas membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. "Tidak sulit kan menemukan rumahku?" lanjutnya.

Cagalli memberikan senyum simpul sambil menganggukkan kepala. Tak lama berselang, masuk seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam. Pria itu melirik dingin pada Athrun dan Cagalli kemudian segera berlalu.

"Aku ke atas sebentar ya," Athrun berkata pada gadis itu.

Sementara Athrun pergi, seorang pelayan memberikan secangkir minuman pada Cagalli. Gadis itu tengah mengucapkan perlahan terima kasihnya pada sang pelayan ketika suara keras Athrun tiba-tiba terdengar dari atas. Seperti sedang berteriak, atau tepatnya membentak. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu muncul kembali dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia lantas keluar rumah seperti tak menyadari kehadiran Cagalli di sana.

_Eh?_

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Author`s Note : **

Maaf atas keterlambatannya, progressku memang selalu berjalan lambat. Point of view kali ini pindah ke Cagalli setelah tiga chapter penuh dengan Athrun. Ini dilakukan supaya perkembangan emosional mereka seimbang. Tapi apa benar aku sudah menggambarkan dengan baik? Sepertinya sih belum. Aku juga kesulitan menentukan tema chapter ini. Dan konflik aneh yang tidak berhubungan dengan tema pun tiba-tiba muncul. Payah deh. Chapter depan adalah final chapter cerita fluffy ooc gaje sok romantis ini. Keep reading yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Sunrize. Bandai.

Infantrum Black & White Challenge.

Set for White.

* * *

fifth

white day

* * *

"Terima kasih," Cagalli berkata pada seorang pelayan di rumah keluarga Zala menyajikan secangkir minuman.

"Berhenti campuri urusanku, Ayah! Kau hanya perlu izinku bukan?! Sekarang aku tidak akan peduli lagi kau mau melakukan apa!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara milik Athrun berteriak lumayan keras dari lantai dua yang membuat siapapun di sana tersentak kaget.

"Lagi-lagi mereka cekcok.." desah pelayan itu sambil memandang ke arah lantai atas. Cagalli yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, menatap pelayan itu dengan kebingungan.

Tak seberapa lama Athrun turun dari tangga dengan wajah masam. Disampirkannya sebuah jaket di bahu pemuda bermata hijau itu, kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan rumah seolah lupa bahwa Cagalli juga tengah berada di sana. Cagalli lantas meminta permisi pada pelayan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pelayan itu mengangguk paham sebelum Cagalli meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Zala. Ia melewati gerbang mewah itu setelah bertubrukan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna jingga. Karena itulah Cagalli nyaris kehilangan jejak pemuda itu sebelum didapatinya Athrun tengah termenung di bangku halte tak jauh dari kediaman Zala. Kemudian gadis itu mendekati si pemuda dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Ia duduk tepat di samping pemuda itu kemudian sengaja terdiam sembari menatap langit. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama tidak ada satupun dari kedua orang yang angkat bicara.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Athrun akhirnya menjadi yang pertama mengambil inisiatif untuk memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Kau berharap aku berkata bagaimana?" Cagalli bertanya balik sambil mengangkat bahu seolah ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan keheningan itu.

"Tidak ada." Athrun menarik pandangannya kembali dari Cagalli.

"Tuh kan!"

...

...

Lagi-lagi hening.

...

...

"Haah..." Athrun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyerah karena lagi-lagi tidak tahan dengan keheningan di antara mereka, "Kami selalu begini..." ujar pemuda itu lirih. Cagalli yang sejak tadi terdiam memang untuk menunggu Athrun mengeluhkan masalahnya atas keinginan sendiri, kemudian memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik.

"Sejak dulu aku dan ayahku sejak dulu tidak pernah akur. Ayahku tipe orang yang keras dan otoriter. Pada awalnya aku menuruti saja pada semua keinginannya, namun lama kelamaan aku merasa lelah sehingga aku mulai melakukan penolakan terhadap ayahku sendiri. Sejak itu apapun menjadi sangat berbeda di mata kami. Dulu ibuku selalu menjadi penengah sehingga pertengkaran kami tidak berlarut-larut, apalagi sejak ayah semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi kemudian ibuku meninggal. Dan di hari pemakaman beliau, ayahku ternyata lebih mementingkan urusan kantor daripada menghadiri penghormatan terakhir istrinya..."

"... Sejak ibu tidak ada hubungan kami berdua semakin parah. Puncaknya saat ayah memperkenalkan seorang wanita yang ingin ia jadikan istri. Aku menentangnya karena ayah seolah sudah melupakan ibu, tapi ayah sama sekali tak acuh terhadapku." Terang Athrun.

"Yah, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha." Sahut gadis yang berwarna mata amber, "kan?" lanjut gadis itu setelah berpaling mencari persetujuan.

Athrun yang menatap ekspresi tulus gadis Cagalli kemudian merasa jauh lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya. Cagalli memang tidak banyak berbicara apalagi memberinya wejangan menjemukan seperti kebanyakan orang lain, tapi gadis itu dengan sukses membuat bebannya selama akhir-akhir ini lenyap.

"Kau tahu?" Athrun berkata seraya menatap langit senja di musim dingin, "Ibuku tiada hari ini dan ayah sama sekali tidak mengunjungi makamnya. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi berkali lipat membenci ayah,"

"Kau hanya sedang kecewa," sahut Cagalli yang lantas menopangkan dagu pada telapak tangannya, kemudian juga memandang ke arah langit.

"Aku juga tidak yakin..." tukas Athrun. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi _kruyuuuk_.

"Suara apa itu?!" Cagalli bertanya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari asal bunyi yang ia rasa aneh itu.

"Ah, bunyi perutku..."

"Kau lapar?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku sudah makan kok," jawab Athrun.

"Kapan?" interogasi Cagalli lebih lanjut.

"Semalam, mungkin. Aku lupa..."

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang ada di otakmu!? Kenapa makan saja kau bisa lupa sih!?" seru Cagalli seraya berdiri seketika. Segera ia menggaet lengan pemuda itu dan menariknya kencang, "Ayo ke Hibiki Terrace! Akan kubuat kau makan kenyang sampai kau muntah!" serunya kesal. Athrun berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah gadis itu dan menuruti saja kemana Cagalli menyeretnya pergi.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Cagalli menghentikan langkah kemudian sibuk merogoh kantongnya. "Ini dia!" gadis itu berseru gembira seperti habis menemukan harta karun sambil menggenggam sesuatu. Athrun menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat sebelah. _-Permen? _

Cagalli lantas membuka bungkusan permen itu kemudian menjejalnya langsung ke mulut Athrun tannpa pemuda itu sempat berkata apapun. "Aku cuma permen cokelat yang kubeli waktu mau ke rumahmu. Murah sih, tapi lumayan daripada tidak sama sekali kan?" katanya.

"Akhirnya dapat juga..." Athrun tersenyum sambil mengunyah permen cokelat yang mulai lumer di dalam mulutnya.

"Hah? Apa sih, aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Cagalli bingung.

"Tidak, kok. Ayo pergi!" sahut Athrun, kemudian ia mendahului Cagalli menyusur pedestrian untuk menuju _Hibiki Terrace._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hei, ini masih 14 Februari bukan?_

-

-

* * *

Mentari bersinar sendu di atas gedung kementrian tempat dilaksanakannya lomba debat skala nasional itu. Entah mengapa suhu udara tiba-tiba turun drastis di musim seperti ini. Mungkin karena pengaruh pemanasan global yang sering diberitakan di televisi sehingga jadwal pergantian musim menjadi agak kacau. Musim semi jadi sedikit terlambat datang. Angin yang berhembus membuat buku-buku jemari menjadi beku, sehingga beberapa orang yang berada di luar aula bergegas masuk dengan harapan bisa mendinginkan diri mereka dengan pemanas ruangan. Beberapa lagi masih bertahan di luar dengan berbagai kepentingan mereka. Sementara mereka yang di dalam, tengah menyaksikan penyerahan piala kepada kontestan terbaik.

"Dan kami dengan bangga, memberikan kemenangan pada wakil dari Arhangel High!" begitulah sang MC mengumumkan kemenangan sang juara. Kemudian kontestan yang dimaksud maju ke panggung di hadapan semua hadirin yang memberikan tepuk tangan yang riuh pada mereka. Dua orang berseragam almamater putih, Athrun dan Cagalli menerima piala lalu menerima jabatan dari beberapa pembesar disana.

Seusai turun dari panggung, Cagalli langsung menghampiri kerumunan pendukung mereka kemudian merangsek saudara kembarnya, Kira. Athrun mengikuti gadis itu di belakang.

"H-hei! Cagalli! Kau tidak malu di depan orang banyak?" seru Kira kikuk.

"Tuan pemalu, nona ini barusan menjadi debater nomor satu di negara ini. Harusnya kau bersyukur," balas Cagalli.

"Selamat ya. Aku tidak menyangka kalian benar-benar akan jadi juara." Kata Murrue Ramius sang kepala sekolah yang turut hadir untuk meninjau, "Pastikan hadiah tambahan dari sekolah sudah kalian terima sebelum liburan minggu depan."

"Terima kasih," sahut Athrun.

"Terima kasiih!" Cagalli berseru dengan penuh semangat. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum terima hadiah darimu, Kira!" tagis gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau seminggu libur bantu-bantu di Hibiki Terrace?" usul Kira.

"Yes! Itu juga boleh. Akhirnya aku bisa santai!"

**_olololo_**

_KLIK!_

"Halo?" Athrun menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. "Apa? Baik! Aku segera ke sana!" jawab Athrun setengah menjerit kemudian ia mematikan ponselnya dengan panik.

"Kenapa Athrun?" tanya Kira.

"Ayahku masuk UGD..."

-

-

-

-

Cagalli memandang bola yang memantul di dekatnya. Sepertinya milik anak kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia memungutkan bola itu dan memberikan bola pada anak perempuan yang berpipi gembil itu. Kemudian ia duduk lagi setelah itu memandang ke arah lampu ruang operasi. Masih merah. Ia lantas memandang Athrun yang tengah menopangkan dagu pada kepalan tangannya. Pandangan pemuda itu tampak menerawang. Jelas sekali ia sedang cemas. _Tuh, kan. Bilangnya saja benci ayah. Nyatanya?_

"Kenalkan aku pada ayahmu setelah beliau sehat nanti ya. Dulu kami sudah bertemu, tapi aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri. Rasanya tidak sopan." Usul Cagalli. Athrun langsung melempar pandangan tajam ke gadis itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin ayah bisa sehat lagi?" sahutnya.

"Kupikir kau membencinya?" Cagalli berkata sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Athrun menghela nafas panjang. "Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi banyak berpikir, kurasa benci bukan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku tentang ayah." Keluh pemuda itu.

Cagalli tersenyum kecil. Sementara itu, lampu ruang operasi berubah menjadi warna hijau.

"Ada dari anda yang keluarga Tuan Zala?" seorang dokter menghampiri mereka kemudian bertanya.

"Aku putranya!" Athrun seketika berdiri dan menyahut.

"Tolong ikut saya ke dalam." Kata dokter itu lagi. Athrun pun menurut saja ke dalam sementara Cagalli tinggal di luar.

Tak seberapa lama, seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang penampilannya agak kacau, menghampiri seorang petugas rumah sakit dan meminta petunjuk mengenai ruangan. Petugas itu langsung menuding ruang UGD tempat ayah Athrun berada. Wanita itu lantas masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ah, Cagalli ingat sekarang. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang bertubrukan dengannya di rumah Athrun tempo lalu. Karena penasaran, Cagalli mengintip sedikit kondisi yang ada di dalam. Dari celah kecil di pintu, ia bisa melihat Athrun dengan sabar sedang menenangkan wanita yang tengah menangis itu. Tanpa sadar, senyum terkembang di bibir gadis itu.

_Semua pasti baik-baik saja setelah ini._

-

-

* * *

_Hibiki Terrace_ masih bernuansa putih sama seperti sebelumnya di mana gorden, lantai, dan dekorasi semuanya masih serba putih. Sudah beberapa hari liburan, dan Cagalli serta Kira masih sibuk terus membantu di Hibiki Terrace. Apalagi ketika sang pengelola sedang sibuk memasang tema baru di restauran itu. Musim sudah beranjak menjadi musim semi yang mana ditandai dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kupu-kupu mulai terlihat beterbangan menghiasi jalanan. Karena itu mereka mengambil libur sehari untuk mempersiapkan nuansa musim semi yang coba mereka hadirkan dalam restauran itu. Walau mereka belum yakin warna apa yang akan mereka suguhkan musim ini.

"Kira, bibi memintamu memindahkan kursi yang di luar." Tegur Cagalli pada pemuda berabut cokelat.

"Oh ya. Akan kukerjakan setelah ini," jawab Kira yang masih mengangkat meja.

**_olololo_**

_KLIK!_

"Halo?" Kira menjawab telepon pada ponselnya. "Iya, semua beres. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan ada disini pada waktunya,"

"Dari siapa?" tanya Cagalli setelah Kira menutup ponselnya.

"Aa, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak kenal kok!" sahut Kira yang langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Cagalli.

"Kenapa sih? Cuma tanya juga," gumam CagalliCagalli menatap kalender yang masih menunjukkan bulan Februari, "Inikan sudah pertengahan Maret. Pasti bibi lupa membaliknya lagi," kata gadis itu. Ia membalik kalender kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan meja kasir.

-

-

-

Cagalli mendorong troli belanjaan di supermarket dan berhenti di tempat sayuran. Ia mengambil buncis, wortel, serta jagung. Malam ini orang-orang di Hibii Terrace ngotot ingin makan dengan steak, padahal bahan steak di dapur sudah tidak ada. Oleh karena itu, Cagalli bertugas untuk membeli bahan-bahan di supermarket yang letaknya umayan jauh dari _Hibiki Terrace_. Kemudian gadis itu juga memasukkan brokoli ke troli walaupun pada daftar belanjaan, nama sayuran itu tidak ada. Biar saja orang-orang itu susah sedikit. Salah mereka membuatnya repot seperti ini. Apalagi janji Kira untuk memberinya libur seminggu belum terlaksana juga.

_Tahu rasa kalian!_

Cagalli mendorong troli ke mesin kasir dengan dipenuhi pikiran jahil. Setelah selesai membayar, ia menuju keluar dengan membawa belanjaan yang luar biasa berat. Awalnya ia berusaha membawa semuanya ke rumah, tapi sekarang ia menyerah. Ia lalu memilih pulang dengan taksi daripada perjalanan jauh yang melelahkan.

Setibanya di _Hibiki Terrace_, ia mendapati tempat itu kosong. Tak ada seorangpun di sana. Jangan salah, tempat itu justru sangat indah. Dekorasinya penuh warna putih dengan semburat jingga. Di sana juga ada sebuah meja dengan dua kursi saling berhadapan dan beberapa lilin di atasnya.

"Kira, benda ini diletakkan di.." tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut biru muncul dari arah dapur sambil berkata sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena melihat gadis itu, "Cagalli? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya heran.

Cagalli yang lebih heran, ganti bertanya "Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa kau ada di rumahku? Dan lagi apa-apan dekorasi ini? Apa ada yang memboking restauran malam ini?"

"Bagus tidak?"

Cagalli mengangkat bahu. "Ini bagus. Hanya saja bukan gayaku." Sahut gadis itu.

"Ah, harusnya aku tahu ini takkan berhasil!"

"Apanya yang berhasil?" tanya Cagalli lagi.

"Tidak, kok. Bukan apa-apa!"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi mencari Kira dulu ya!" Cagalli meletakkan belanjaannya di dekat meja kemudian beranjak ke pintu.

"Tunggu!" panggil pemuda itu pada Cagalli. Kontan Cagalli menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Hm?"

"Eee... Itu... mmm..." ujar Athrun terbata. Ia tampak kesulitan untuk menentukan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. Hal itu membuat Cagalli mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau sebenarnya mau bicara apa sih, Zala?" kata Cagalli yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dalam tiga detik aku akan pergi!" ancamnya, "Satu..."

"Itu.."

"Dua,"

"Aa..."

"Tiga! Aku pergi. Dadah!" Cagalli mengambur ke pintu dan tengah memegang kenop saat seseorang meraihnya kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-athrun?!" seru gadis itu panik. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk ia menyadari apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi.

"Ah, jantungku mau melompat..." kata pemuda itu.

"Jadi...?" tanya Cagalli.

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau tidak mau berkata sesuatu?" pancing gadis itu.

"Kau berharap aku mengatakan apa?" Athrun berkelit.

"Seperti..."

"Aku menyukaimu." Potong Athrun, "Cagalli, would you be my girl?" lanjutnya.

"Hm... bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah.." bujuk pemuda itu.

"Kau berharap aku mengatakan apa?" Cagalli ganti berkelit.

"Seperti..."

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

* * *

**_FIN_**

_

* * *

_

**AN:**

_Sinetronisme banget sih!_

Akhirnya bisa selesai juga pas tenggang waktu challenge habis. Dengan sadis aku memotong adegan debat. Nggak sempat bikin yang black nih, haha. Yang fluffy –nggak jelas- kayak gini saja sudah setengah mati... Gimana yang black (angst)? Lagipula akhir minggu ini aku juga ada lomba debat seperti mereka, jadi mungkin untuk sementara tidak akan berfanfic ria. –kok curhat?-

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer sampai sejauh ini. Padahal karakter disini OOC semua, AU nggak jelas, high scool pasaran, pokoknya payah banget.

Kapan-kapan ingin coba bikin AsuCaga di canon ah, sedang berhasrat membunuh Meyrin yang kegatelan. _Do try this at home!_ Haha.


End file.
